1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiring assembly used in home electrical equipment and office automation equipment such as video tape recorders, video cameras, plain paper copiers (PPC), a personal computers (PC), facsimiles and the like, and to a method for producing the same.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In the above wiring assembly, there are provided a flat ribbon cable (FRC) and a flexible flat cable (FFC) in which a plurality of conductors extending in parallel with each other are disposed between two insulation sheets.
However, such a wiring assembly is subject to some limitations such as limited flexibility due to its straight form as mentioned above.
On the other hand, there is a flexible printed cable (FPC) produced by the steps of designing a circuit in line with an arrangement of parts in equipment, etching a pressed copper foil or an electrolyzed copper foil on a base sheet to form a circuit and coating the circuit with an overlay sheet. This FPC can be connected to the parts in the equipment without any difficulty, since the circuit is made in accordance with the arrangement of the parts in the equipment. However, the FPC requires an etching step and, if a plurality of layers of wiring are required, complicated steps such as double side etching must be accomplished, since multi-layer etching cannot be effected in a single plane. Consequently, such etching incurs a high cost.